


"Peach Skin"

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Comedy, Drabble, Fan fiction writing, Funny, Gen, Satire, Social Commentary, Writing, diversity, fanfic community, lack of diversity, subtle racism in the fanfic community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Bucky catches you elbow deep in Reading fanfic and you have to explain yourself.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Black Reader, Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"Peach Skin"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m generally always ready to read some self-inserts but then I can’t actually self insert lol. this stemmed from a convo/recent observations with my friend Joi about how not general most "Self-insert" fics are.

No one has ever heard him enter a room so he's constantly startling you. He tried making a point of being as noisy as possible but it's against his nature so you just put up with it. So when he whispered in your ear the initial heart attack was well warranted.   
"Whatcha doin there."

You almost shit yourself and break your computer trying to close it. You grab your chest afraid it might burst.  
"JESUS BUCKY."

He chuckles raising an eyebrow. He folds his arms across his chest nodding his head towards the laptop you previously had your eyes fused to. Pausing, unsure if one guilty pleasure is worth sharing with another.  
"Promise not to judge me?"  
He unfolds his arms trying to look softer, approachable awaiting your response.  
"It's fanfiction."

His expression didn't change. You raise an eyebrow of your own.   
"I don't know what that is."  
You sigh in relief but realise he'll never let you out of here alive if you don't explain it to him... a solid minute of silence passes between you.  
"Who have I let into my home."

"OH I refuse to let you judge me on this."

He laughs.  
"It's fine? I just didn't peg you for the type to read about sex between fictional people."

You shoot him an unamused look. A 'that's-because-I-peg-YOU' joke briefly crossed your mind but you let it go.  
"It's not all smut. A lot of fic are actually incredibly well written or immersive. Plus I have to get my romance from somewhere."

You gesture vaguely in his direction and he rolls his eyes at you.   
"Who, or what, is that about then?"

You sigh heavily reopening your tablet.   
"Honestly I don't know. The synopsis piqued my interests but I got distracted by the obviously not vague reader..."  
The look on his face was still Interested but completely confused.  
"Okay so... if a piece is 'self insert' the reader should be able to insert themselves into the story pretty seamlessly right? Well this was obviously written by a horny white lady with long blonde hair you can run your fingers through and soft peach colored skin."

He scoffs nodding his head, slowly letting that marinate.  
"Sounds just like you."

You close the tablet for good this time as he sits down next to you.  
"Y'know you could look into writing some black or fat 'self inserts', your stories are good too."

Slowly you turn in your seat, to face him, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and embarrassment as he sips from his glass. You stare at each other for a long few seconds before he slowly drops his hand and you watch his respect for you leave.


End file.
